Another Reality
by smexyking107
Summary: Im just a man "living", until over a period of years i notice everything is all fake and small so i wonder to myself. Whats the meaning behind life?, Justin lives his normal everyday life until after a series of events lead to him to being enlightened by going through different reality's, the first one being the mlp universe, first book out of many to come. First Story i ever wrote
1. Prologue

Tell me if there's any spelling mistakes and tell me any ideas you got in the reviews i would appreciate it :)

* * *

><p>If I could sum up my life in a sentence it would go something like this. Wake up, Eat, Go to school, Go to work, Eat, Random stuff, Sleep, Repeat. Plus a good<p>

chunk of depression, guilt, and anxiety. Today was one of those days where I didn't have to go to work, so I had some extra time to think. Its times like these

where I get to wonder about if theirs something more to life like a reason cause I know very well that its not to wake up at 5 in the morning to go to some

random building teaching useless shit that I wont ever use then getting a job where you type random code onto a machine then you go home to prepare

yourself to do the same thing the next day. So Who am I? Who am I... Well what the documents say is Nikolai but I like to go by Justin its a bit more "American".

Speaking of which im from America, The state of Virginia to be exact. I was born on June 27 1998 it is currently October 26 2014. I am a good 6 feet tall,

weighing at a good 140 pounds, My Body shape is what im proud of the most though through about 3 months of training myself during the little to no free time

I had I earned some abs not the "rock hard abs" but there visible plus my hands and legs are pretty strong. You might now see me as some guy whos a jock,

you couldn't be further from the truth Im A nerd I obsess over video and computer games and I really like to study about the cosmos and the universe and life itself.

Hopefully I will find something that will change my life,

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP, My alarm clock annoyingly wakes me up. "I Swear to god its too dam early" I mutter to myself. But I don't fret this dam alarm clock has

been waking me up every since I started high school its still black outside and in my room as well I scratch my back and slowly open my closet my eyes open

but only by a little. "Lets see a red shirt, jeans and white socks" I slowly put them on and I flip on my light switch, my eyes close at the blinding light but slowly

open after adjusting to the light I walked over to my kitchen. Bowl of coral, Check, Eggs, Check Apple cider, Check. Alright the food that I eat every day is still

here as it has been for the last couple of weeks. So I quickly gobble it all up and do the rest of my morning routine since im been doing this for years now im a

pro at it. I brush my teeth and do some other stuff Put my shoes on and get into my car and drive to school. Its about dawn almost as I arrive at school

everyone's doing the same stuff they have been doing. Lets see there's the couples just making out as they do but it looks like they are kissing someone else,

I dont have a problem with love its just that I never seem to find it. (sigh), I walk down some more and see a group of wrong doers at the corner of the school.

I dont make a effort in looking at them but for some reaen I still do, Not sure why im surprised its the same thing they also do, just snorting up cocaine they

have been doing it for such a long time I could not give less of a shit. There's the guy sitting under the tree, Some girls talking to each other about the newest

song that came out from there band that there going to marry some day, (not). Most of the school is filled with groups of people just talking about, god knows

what. Ive never made a effort to make some friends, though im not social at all so I dont have many enemy's or friends im just sorta there, a zit in the world. If

I died tomorrow everyone would be sad for at least a day then the world will just spin on. Though If my school combusted on fire and everyone burned I would

not give a shit, so I cant really blame them. You know I want to be like Buddha trying to find complete happiness, I want to walk around the world and just try

to be calm and at peace and maybe in the future rather through science or by myself all the problems that come with me will end (hopefully). So I walk into my

first class English. I don't like school, in fact I hate it, it might sound cheesy that a kid hates school but for me its different. Don't get me wrong I LOVE learning

but I don't think going to a random building with random weed smoking assholes with random adults teaching random shit is going to teach me anything. To

save you time I haven't learned anything ever since I went into this prison cell, in fact I think the only thing it did do is give me stress and anxiety and

destruction of my mental state. So the day goes by like a kill, slow but when you look back it went by too fast, So I still didn't learn anything, typical. So I was

driving home from school and then it hit me like a car crashing into another car why should I go to school? To get a job?, Well think about it that s why society

wants you to do it You get born and as soon as you can walk and talk you get sent to school where your creative and imaginative side is destroyed you

become like a drone and your childhood is crushed, afterwords you go to college where they give you a certain learning section for example like accounting. You

then Get a job and while your at it you marry the girl of your dreams and then you get about 2 kids and a dog maybe and you live in a suburban house where

for the rest of your life you wake up, eat go to work and come back like im doing right now. Then when society doesn't need you you rot away in some

retirement home. So I guess my life's goal is to live life differently but how can I escape society? I have no idea. I am snapped out of my thoughts when

suddenly a truck pile drivers into the side of my car the blow makes my car spin five times over into the open field. I hear five voices coming toward me I slowly

look up with a pain that is creeping all over my body I see my noise is bleeding and there's glass shards in my stomach it takes about five minutes but I get out

of my car and fall face first onto the grass. I hear the voices coming closer and I recognize that they all mens voices. One of them picks me up by the back of my

shirt "Well well well, look what we got hear boys" I hear the other four voices start to laugh. "Hey! Why don't you fuck off" I tell them. "And how are we

supposed to do that" I try to squirm my way out of the mans tight grip but it doesn't budge. The man takes a knife out as I see his buddies take out knifes as

well. "Well kid looks like this life of yours is over any last words". I suppose this is where I kick there asses in but I think twice but when I thought the second

me I remembered that I left a gun in my pocket. " I said Any last words! Or should we just kill you". "Ya" I spit blood from my mouth "Fuck you" I take my arm

and pull the pistol from my back pocket. What feels like a hour is in realty only 1 second and I shoot the pistol straight between the eyes of my captor he falls

onto the floor blood gushing from his forehead. The other four members charge me and attempt to surround me. I shoot both of the people at the sides of me

my gun blast still ringing in my ears. One of men jump towards me and lands on top of me, his spit lands on top of me in a attempt to stab me. His knife inches

closer inch, by inch my gun right next to me. I take my foot and nail him right between his legs his 4 seconds of pain give me a chance to grab my gun before he

realizes it I pull the trigger. He Braces himself but nothing happens. Oh shit I didn't reload. The guy looks back me and smirks. "You should of not messed with

us" he raises his knife and lunges it into my chest. My life flashes before my eyes the guys knife moves closer as it strikes where my heart is but surprisingly

nothing happens. The knife is in my chest but nothing seems to hurt I look around as time freezes. Everything beyond 10 feet turns to black as the second guy

blows away into oblivion the guy who has his knife in my chest who is still smirking starts to fade away. Then I start to fade away but I don't attempt to yell

everything happened in 10 seconds but it felt like 10 hours as the darkness consumed me my eyes close to what I think is the final time...


	2. To God and Beyond

Tis chapter at the end gets very confusing so beware, also if you catch any grammar mistakes please tell me in the reviews. also if you have any ideas for the future of this story or any ideas that will make this story even bigger tell me in the reviews.

* * *

><p>My eyes were closed for... well I dont know how long. Felt like years but that wasn't what was bothering me, The fact that im still consensus and aware is<p>

making me scared. Ive always been a atheist never really saw any evidence for a god but now that im dead or I think im dead wait am I dead?. I don't know I

am just drifting with blackness surrounding me all my senses seem to be gone. I would of cried if I could cry, Is this a dream? Am I going to heaven? I guess I

should just wait but I have been waiting for what feels like years. Suddenly a loud ear screeching sound surrounds the entire blackness and in just a

nanosecond the darkness below me open's up to a white that was so white it was blank white light. I was shot across like a bullet into the light what was left

of the darkness all disappeared and was replaced with light like a flip flop, Dark one second then light another. I was a meteor and suddenly I hit the ground

but to my surprise nothing hurt or any huge atomic explosion, I just flew into the ground. It was a couple of minutes of me just on top of the ground. Am I back

of earth? My senses were coming back to me slowly, I could feel the ground now it was a soft and yet wet type of grass. My hands felt around me it was the

same feeling. There was no city noises, The birds were chipping and singing a sweet melody the trees witch I could hear were a bit close to me were dancing

as the wind pushed through the leaves. The sun was pressing on my skin a warm but at the same time cool feeling was around me it felt like It was around

morning around maybe... 7:00 am. As I opened my eyes the sudden beautifulness of everything hit me. There were no words the only words that escaped my

from my mouth involuntary was "wow". I was in a new land on a open plain a light fog and gray clouds no one around just me. A light morning dew was seen

and a smell of fresh air with a smell of that after it rained. I thought to myself and while i did i slowly in circles rubbed my foot around in the wet dirt. With no

destination in mind I just walked forward with my eyes still trying to comprehend what I have seen. After going through the small amount of trees that were in

the open plain I came upon a wheat field near a river and across the river was a cave. Then I started thinking, Where am I? If its on earth there's no hint of

civilization anywhere hear. With a sudden hit of dread that I might be lost I figured that if I wanted to survive I had at least, for the night stay in that cave. So I

ran I dont know for how long but the calmness of nature around me made me, somehow slow down. The wheat field was open and the sun beamed across the

yellow wheat as it brushed against the sides of my legs, if someone told me this was heaven I would of accepted it right away not something I usually do. The

view was beautiful mountains were in the distance and open plains and wheat fields this feeling was so strong I totally forgot that I might have died. The river

was pleasant, not a single drip of filth in it the water was clear as the blue sky that was above me. I gracefully walked through the river, surprised as the water

was only about two feet the entire thing felt like a eternity almost as long as I thought I was in the blackness but in realty, (if I knew what realty is anymore)

its only been half a hour. I reached the cave that was in a nice normal sized hill. I walked in and found the cave to be lit already witch took me by surprise

though everything so far has, "Hello there how are you doing " a old voice spoke casually it sounded like it came from a guy in his late sixty's I was startled

"Um whos there?" A figure in a black coat came toward me the guy seemed mysterious like a detective but very old not too old but old. A smile crept fast on his face "I dont have a name not that its important". "Listen Im sorry if I stumbled on your property im just trying to be sure where I am and if you can locate me to

the nearest town". The man smiled once more "ah you humans are a stumble bunch aren't ya?".

This dosent sound all good... I thought "Kinda figured out you were the creepy type of person but come on where am i". The Crazy man smiled AGAIN "Well if you must know your somewhere but yet no where".

"Somewhere yet nowhere... that dosent make any logical sense" I replied. "Well so does the universe". The man and walked next to a tree he had planted inside his cave house and started to pull on some flower pelates. "well at least your universe". I stood there in silence and in ignorance "who... who are you" I said a bit uneasily.

The guy smiled "well im not god to answer your question in your head". "Wait how did you..".

"Know? Well you see the universe or realty's and the other realty's and the things that exist beyond the gods and simulations and those realty's and mutiverses etc well anyway you get the picture no one knows anything".

"what the hell, that doesn't answer my question at all. Also if your not human why are you human!" I say with a bit of anger in my voice. The guy didn't smile this time, Im in a form that you can understand I cant be something from another simulation or realty or other universe for that matter but being in your universe you can understand cause your entire existence you have been living in ignorance of the truly huge scale of everything if you thought the universe was big? Its barely a atoms, atoms, atom times ten and that's just as much as I know and there are beings that know more but for now." he stopped

"Just explain" I say " Im the god or player of your entire existence and human race hows that for ya" he smirked a little,

So since no one ever can experience the thing of everything we dont know if there's a limit but even if there is there's something beyond that" "what do you mean" I said a bit excited and scared.

He brushed his hand across his cheeks "For your case your universe is sorta like a science experiment, like you im very curious and we are living in a virutal realty right now so in this virutal universe I deiced to see how things came about naturally, or at least what I set to as "Natural",".

"What about beyond this virtual fake land" I said now curious. The guy smiled

"Theres trillions of universes fitting in trillions of mutiverses and trillions of mutiverses in metaverses and trillions of metaverses in the omniverse, and this goes on for well I don't know but something beyond us does, He then sighed, you get the idea?

Anyway there's 11 dimensions that I can understand, and you can to, there's more but in order to understand you must exist in another plain of existence. Every thought, thing just anything is possible and impossible in everything.".

"I suppose that my thinking of existence is now more than just the universe and these things other plains of existence and other beings which go beyond the gods or beyond the gods that I know of cause my essence of power only goes so far".

"Correct you are my friend, everything might sound out of whack and I can assure you in time you might figure things out, though time.. what is time? Some of these other places time runs differently or they have a entire other set of ordeals.".

"Even as this doesn't make since I might try to maybe wait I cant can I?...", The man shook his head, "Nope I wouldn't even bother trying, your highest being at least for your universe aka me, cant even figure it out".

"What about these others?". "I don't know of them ive met some people who run universes like yours, there's a keeper in the parallel universe who has a higer status than me who controls everything from every single thought in the time right down to the nanosecond in a bubble of time and he has that for your existence somewhere though I know not where".

"So what now" I say now scared.

"Well let me sum up you and I and everything beyond cant figure out existence or these other realty's that run so differently that we cant even fathom it its just to complicated for anything no matter if it came through evolution in a experiment universe or a god as you like to call me just nothing can, never will I ever explain in or things that have a higher power,

"So I guess its just mind boggling and just we will never understand how stupidly small we are, even if we are gods and whatever else there is we just cant". "Anyway im sorry". "For what"? I asked a bit confused suddenly the old man in front of me transforms into a white falcon/eagle the whiteness consumes me i dont even witness the white close in on me it did it so fast i didnt even know it happened" I slip out of consciences once more".

* * *

><p>Alright guys that one was a dozy i tried to recreate something very complicated but keep it simple so you can understand how complicated it is, anyway in truth everything is so big we simplify it so no way can we experience the entire thing. Witch is why it was hard to right how big everything is, in due time i might explain more (if you guys want to) any leave any suggestions in the reviews! i might add them in later chapters or if there great i can fit them and rewrite my chapter for this!. Anyway have a nice day :)<p> 


	3. Unknown Entering

I have this huge thing in my head planned out and this story is in my head be like 1,000 chapters long, with different enemies and gods fighting each-other that are beyond equestria and beyond that and like big wars etc etc, this story might get put to a R, cause of future scenes of blood and maybe some sexual stuff? also my keyboard is sorta broken so sometimes it spasms and puts a letter i dindt mean to put there but anyway, here is the chapter enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Princess celestia was walking down the court yard of canterlot castle, She just finished her job of raising the sun and since her royal duties were all fulfilled<p>

she thought that taking a walk through the garden would give her some time to think things over. Canterlot and equestria for most of its existence was almost

a perfect Utopia, the lands beyond equestria have never invaded this land, So peace was a common thing and almost everypony has never experienced war

which is what celestia wanted to stay as. Everyone had plenty to eat and drink, for the most part everypony had a roof above there head in the great scheme

of things everything was almost perfect. Celestia walking was interrupted when she spotted Luna over in a private tower that Luna owned herself the dark

blue pony was looking out the telescope and from what looks like it was finishing up which celestia thought was because she just finished raising the sun so

she wouldn't be able to see the stars. Celestia walked into Lunas tower,

"Hello there sister" Celestia said with her smoothing tone,

"How thy be doing oh great one" said luna with a louder voice.

Celestaia chuckled

"You realy need to stop talking so loudly sister, and start talking modern equestrian"

Luna gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle "Im sorry sister its just 1,000 years banishment gets you out of the times".

Celestia frowned. "I really don't want to bring that up, its punishing enough to live for what I did"

"You did what you must have if you didn't do anything I might of destroyed equestria and I don'ta think that would of made things better" Luna said cheerful.

"But there must have been something else I could of done that would of made a better outcome." Celesta was stopped when Luna placed a hoof over her mouth.

"Enough, it pains me to listen to my sister being distraught over this it makes me... sad" Luna said that last word with a hit of guilt.

Celestia ever since the elements of harmony destroyed the corrupted soul of Luna witch was Nightmare moon she was in a state of depression a mild

depression but depression none the less her sister and the other alicorns didn't know about this, her top military and regular advisers didnt know about this,

the royal guards didn't know about this, nor did the holders of the elements of harmony know about this. Celestia brushed it off as she always did and brought out her optimistic side instead,

"Perhaps your right dear sister no need to dwell in the past its already has been done".

Im glad sister but I have a problem" Luna said worryingly

"Oh what is it" Celestia said interested

"For the past couple of weeks the stars have been acting wired" Luna said

"What do you mean" Celestia said questioningly

"Well some times the stars just randomly disappear and other times the stars are not where there supposed to be" Luna said sadly.

"Ive been noticing some wired feeling as well we might figure it out but as long as it doesn't threaten equestria it can be solved later" Celestia said

"Well it might just be another monster" Luna said trying to make sense of it.

"No, Its something that... ive never felt before, even as my immortal goddess self on this planet its something I just... cant put my hoof on it" Celestia said trying desperately to explain.

"Whatever it is the elements of harmony can always stop it" said Luna reassuringly.

Celestia sighed "I hope your right" They both simled.

"Perhaps we can talk over less... stressful stuff said celestia reassuringly.

"Perhaps over a cup of nice tea would be nice" Luna said happily

They both trotted over to the royal dinning room and started to drink some tea while talking over simple personal life and future plans.

"So how is Twilight?" said luna.

"Twilight and her friends are doing just fine, in fact she just turned in her newest friendship letter" Celestia said proudly

"Which was about" said luna with a slight smirk

"Well yesterday I just came back from the gala and she learned that even though the night didn't go as well as they thought together as true friends with them being together it was still the best night ever".

"How sweet" luna gave out a small laugh.

Celestia just smiled but then something started swirling inside her.

"Do you feel that sister" Said Celestia

"Feel what"? Said Luna

Suddenly a loud Griffin screech pierced her ears everything everyone was saying faded out everything around Celestia turned black as she heard space and time ripping itself she screamed herself but to no avail when everything seemed to be getting whipped out. Everything just stopped and before she could blink her eyes everything went to normal.

"SISTER ARE YOU OK" Said Luna with tears in her eyes.

Celestia could see she was on the floor and there were two professional medical guards at the ready.

"what... What happened? Said Celestia slowly

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE **DIEING, What happened?" **said Luna tears almost breaking through her face like a river breaking through the dam.

"I don't know but all I know a feeling I have been having is stronger than ever...".

Luna looked at her a bit of sad and confused the guards with medical bags and small knifes were starring and ready for what was so far seeing as bad news. "

Something has tore something in this universe and brought something here... and it is not from here."

* * *

><p>Pretty cool i should say right?, So if you caught any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes like a misspelled a word or I didn't place a comma somewhere or i didn't quote someone speaking remind me in the reviews!. Also in the reviews tell me if you guys have any adventures or stories or ideas that are extremely just breath taking bold for this story you can tell me what you want and if its good i will put it in. I need to improve my talking between carthers more cause it feels to short this was only 1,000 words instead of like 1,800 like my other ones. If you want to make fanart or music for this im all for it in fact all you have to do is credit me for the story and if you want send me the link in the reviews. I think that's all... but im sure i had more to say but anyway aif i remember ill add it later, Oh also these events happen after the season 1 ends so everything in season 2,3,4 have not happened yet. Anyway Have a great daynight!


	4. Timber Everfree

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how long I was out but for however long it was it was scary.<p>

After "god" turned to some crazy Falcon Eagle thing or whatever, and turned everything white I was in a white void for well I lost track off time but for all I know it could have been centuries.

The thought of that made a chill yet creepy sensation crawl up my spine.

Though I suppose I am dead so I don't think it matters though im still not sure.

Maybe im in some crazy dream or something like that but to be totally honest im not sure.

I stood in the bright light around me in a state of a timeless realty.

I noticed something though the light was slowly subsiding into a thick black.

"Not this again" I grumbled

Everything went so slow but yet so fast nothing was known to me everything is gone. I suddenly felt a... sudden boulder being torn from my body, I thrashed and screamed but to no avail I lost almost all memory and hit what I thought was a solid surface.

The Amount of time I just laid there on the grass was uncountable even by the procrastinater god.

My senses were coming back though I felt... different.

My sense of touch came back first, I could feel what I think was grass. smooth good grass but it wasn't even comparable to the undesirable grass of where I first went.

Though this grass was good and just soft it felt awesome like earth grass on a wet field. Maybe I'm back on earth? My senses of taste and smell came back.

The taste of the air felt moist sorta like, how do you say? That after rain affect and there's still that smell of rain in the air. I could smell it to it smelled like it tasted.

Though the Heaven version was supreme in every way this sort of landscape was the beats anything the earth can offer, Though even though I always went on during my routine and never explored much only within my tiny city, Which composed of trash and dirty humans and yes I'm very antisocial.

I could hear now as well and the sound of the wildlife gave me the goosebumps these noises were what I would meditate to during my free time if I had any free time available.

Multiple birds were chipping and singing along to a tune.

The trees brushed against the wind and the forest animals were going about there day as if nothing was happening.

This gave me a thought why am I in the middle of nowhere? Whats going on? I guess those questions are coming out way to late but everything's going by so fast and so changing it could of beat the shit out of my same day to day ways.

Everything smelled,tasted,felt, and even sounds like earth so maybe god sent me back? And if so where?.

I still had to see everything it felt like it was mid afternoon I definitely felt the sun on my back and everything felt a bit warm.

I slowly opened my eyes, it took almost a full five minutes to open and adjust to the sunlight as I was excepting the a forest filled with animals and wildlife,... I did and I didn't.

It was a forest with wind blowing through it and there were animals everywhere and flowers and tall grass spread across the grass, though there was something extraordinary different... Everything looked... cartoony and animated.

My brain was trying to process all this everything was a drastic change that I just stood for what felt like hours in shock.

Though it was still beautiful and gorgeous.

Everything around me you would find in your average forest, I was in the middle of the forest and far away from a opening from the looks of it.

Something wasn't right though... I didn't quite feel like myself... I was in such shock I haven't moved yet, I made a terrible mistake and looked down.

I thought that the animated and cartoon forest (which I still had to get used to) I was in even more of a shock and a scare when I looked down. My body was in a shape of a... HORSE.

My new body started to hyperventilate, I looked back and forth in about two seconds I ran my rump across the forest with no detestation in mind.

The soft grass under my hooves and the flowers brushing against my leg did not stop or slow me down as they did in heaven.

I ran and I ran even more still hyperventilating and the only thing that made me stop was myself my vision started to get blurry, so as I was running I tripped on some sort of branch and fell on my face.

I was breathing heavily and started to really look at my body.

It wasn't much of a hoarse though at second glance though that's the closest animal I could of described it as. I have never seen such a animal before... It looked like a pony... After the crash landing on this new realty the memory's I have are now almost limited I remember being on earth, going to what I thought was heaven then went here. My back story started to fade from my mind I didn't even know my name now!

Maybe I should rename myself,

I pondered for a moment but didn't get any name ideas into my brain. "stupid, dumb brain... AH" I let out a grunt.

My skin color looked like dark red. I still felt strong and I should say smart, (except for my lack of getting a name) but I still felt strong and really smart.

As my breathing slowed down and I started getting used to this animated world I trotted over to a small lake where critters of all types were.

I looked at my reflection, I did in fact look like a pony, My Mane was a pure black and so was my tail. I looked at myself and beside feeling strong I looked, (at least my pony standards) Extremely handsome.

I was taught not to be overly obsessive of my looks but DAM... I did look pretty cool and handsome.

As I finished examining my body I started to walk around the small pond.

Once,Twice then three I was practicing and getting used to walking on all four hooves. Also the language I was speaking seemed got me to I was saying body parts retaliative to my pony body parts.

Everything was just to much to take in I needed to find the nearest person there was and rest.

Though that brought up the question where is everyone? In this animated and me being a pony world something is telling me something is different around hear.

Curious... I started trotting into the direction I was earlier running to.

Don't get me wrong everything was still wired and well unnatural about this place, but like wise I was still a whole lot more comfortable than I was when I first made the daring choice to open my eyes.

I was trotting down the forest and found myself coming to a opening but it was only to my dismay, a dirt road.

Better than everything around you being a tree though from the looks of it this road might of not been used for years if at all.

But as I continued the dirt road I let my nature loving self take over me I closed my eyes and trotted slowly up the dirt road I was listening to some birds sing a sweet melody which brought down a shade of chill into my body though something wasn't quite right... I stopped myself in the middle of the road.

I opened my eyes and everything was still there, though this feel of... someone or something was watching me.

I looked fragrantly to my right and my left sides. I adjusted my eyes to what seemed to be a darkening forest.

To my horror I saw 3 sets of green eyes poking from the shadows coming closer and faster at me.

I screamed the loudest I could.. but the only thing it did was scare some birds away I galloped the opposite direction but before I did I looked behind me to see the thing that had the green eyes.

It looked to what appeared to be a wolf... but it defied all logic, it looked like a beast a... wolf that was about five times the size of me and with pure green eyes that stared evilly at my soul.

But the entire body and legs and face was made of wood.

To make matters worse the filthy beast brought out some friends two to be exact.

The state of shock that hit me would have to wait I ran my rump out of there my only hope was to find some sort of opening and if there was anypony out there to help me.

I started gallop and yell but I stopped as I figured out that I had to save my energy to run.

The Timberwolfs Started to catch up with me I did a 90 degree turn into the forest I continued to gallop but the more I ran the timberwolfs still manged to get closer and closer.

Everything was zooming past me like a vision and everything started to feel lightheaded again. I saw a branch straight in front of me I ducked extremely fast I then went behind the tree and pulled the branch back as soon as I saw the timberwolf coming I let go the force of the branch broke and spun toward the timberwolf.

The Timberwolfs were opening there mouths as a sadistic look in there eyes and a green oozy acid was coming down from there mouths and dropping the acid to the cold hard ground.

The branch shot itself into one of the timberwolfs eyes it let out a howl as I collapsed on the ground as the acid started to run down the log.

Both Timberwolfs looked down at the fallen comrade then at each other, then at me... I darted as fast as I could, I can sense the ground shaking as the now pissed off Timberwolfs charged me.

But as I was running I didn't notice the ground disappearing before I could react I tumbled down the dirt hill, I cut myself on some rocks and the fraction of the the dirt rubbing against my skin tore at it.

I landed at the bottom with a final fall.

I barely was able to stand myself up as I did I saw a Timberwolf realized the same thing as I did except luck didn't get him, he collapsed head first into a large boulder into the ground below killing it instantly.

I looked up to see the third and final timberwolf looking straight at me he was staring right at me with a evil grin and his green eyes told me I was going to die and be lost forever in this god forsaken forest.

I hurried myself up the steep hill onto the other side but as soon as I did the timberwolf jumped across from one side to the next I let out a scream of defense involuntary as it jumped right on top of me.

Paralyzed in fear the timberwolf was with no effort able to hold me down with its wooden paws.

Its evil eyes still staring right at mine and acid was spraying from its mouth like spit luckily it hadn't got any on me.

It lifted its paw off to finish me off with this new opportunity I used my back hooves to shoot myself backward and escape its grasp, but not without getting some acid on my back.

To say the acid burned was a understatement I yelled the loudest yell I could muster but with a hit of adrenaline I was able to run into a clearing the timberwolf ran toward me determined to finish me off.

I was out in a open field and to what looked like the country side of a country side.

The Timberwolf now in full angry mode sped towards me at untraceable speeds and sliced up my body from the bottom to the top of my body with a sudden feeling of warm blood oozing from the open wounds the force of the Timberwolfs paw shot me forward.

My eyes slowed down to a close, well I had a good run now im going to really die now, I started to sniffle as I saw the Timberwolf walk closer to me but slowly as if taunting me that I was now dead.

It raised it claws up before it hit me a sudden rope came right from where I ran out of the forest from it tied the Timberwolfs body was pulled backward in a huge pull.

It looked back but a set of hooves collided with its horrible face as it easily knocked the beast over I saw the Timberwolf disappear into air, but I was losing to much blood my vision started to fade the last thing I saw before I was knocked out was a pony.. just like me... except this pony was... Orange and looked like it had a cowboy hat but before anything happened the shock of a new realty and death and everything that happened up to this point gave in to the blood lost as I slowly slipped out of conscientious once more.

* * *

><p>If you guys notice any spelling or grammar errors please correct me. Also if you guys want any Ocs in the story that i might meet or be on adventures with in the future chapters please let me know. Speaking of which if you guys have any ideas on what you want as a advneture or where you think this story should go please tell me. Also if you want to make music or fanart about this story you are welcome to as long as you say you based it off this story. Have a nice daynight ;)


	5. Healed

"Whenever there is darkness"...

"Just remember that at the end of every darkness there is hope... a light"

"Life goes on... life sure as hell goes on"

God was sitting on his table in his cave posturing as he usually does for millions of years hes just been creating universes without a care but he wanted to do more something to it so he created the universe.

Though this should be his special masterpiece but of course as his creation grew they started to fall into the eternal of life's biggest questions.

To god there were two,

Is there something more than just this?

And what is the meaning of it all?

These questions ponders through all different realty's even to the gods and similar godlike and beyond god entities.

Though something was on his mind someone was like him,

This human had some greater meaning,

He knew there is something within him that will take on and at the end of time and beyond the grand epilogue or Great Ending as he liked to call it but at the end of everything known to everyone and everything ever this human will recreate something new but in order to do such a feat he needs to go and experience these different realty's himself, learn from them... and do feats that god, himself, Couldn't even do.

God was taken from his thoughts as a voice and a bright light sent across the entrance of the cave came into view.

"Oh Great" God mumbled

"I think I know why im hear god"

"I'm gotta be honest with you I do! Flora Wind..."

"Well alright then lets got started shall we?" Flora Said casually

"Come right in" God said almost normally as if nothing was going on.

The Light stopped shinning as the lady like figure walked in.

Flora Wind was like a human like god was except being a female. She had a slim body and looked like a woman in her mid 20s Only one thing was different, her hair was twisting around and moving normally up above and beside her head.

"Your hair is a mess" God said with a hint of humor in his voice.

Flora only chuckled. "Your humor amuses me in a way but im pretty sure you know whats going on and why im hear"

"Well" God started,

I was thinking and you were doing some plant experiments, which speaking of which I might add to my world"

"You mean your virtual fake world"? Flora said as a matter of fact,

"Well im working on a type of plant that can wrap planets into huge plant arms and Turing the entire planets of your little "experiment" into green"

"You can keep your plant I don't want it hear".

"Enough humor god!" Flora said now serious slamming her fists into the table.

"Alright is this about the human?"

"You know the disasters this can cause! You created these things over millions of years and just taking some experiment and not only that throwing him around in this realty is not allowed!" Flora said angrily

"Dear Flora Do you know what beyond this shell of us?"

Floras angry expression stopped and went into a questionably face. "Um well... I don't know" Flora said still confused of the question.

"Well im pretty sure that our sphere of influence in this cell of virtual worlds just doing our shit is not going to upset anybody"

"Well maybe not but... It can disrupt the "cell" you call whatever all us "gods" live in.

"God. I'm your friend and maybe I see you as a creative person, I like your experiments there fun and all but... Don't touch the authority's and threaten the status quo of this realty".

"Just keep quite of this ok, as a god to another just please I have a idea that will change ever realty ever..."

God was now standing right in front of Flora both looking at each others eyes.

"But how do you know where your realty stops and starts a fresh one?"

"Honestly Flora I might never know but I have a feeling that will change this realty of us, I might not affect everything cause, I don't know what everything is, but these humans as I liked to call my experiments there realty is now or at least in the eyes of this human there now beyond reach Trust me on this Flora don't tell anyone about this"

Flora stood there, deep in thought, her eyes closed slowly, her hair mangled through the air in front of her.

"Alright but when the beings from beyond come closing in from beyond this realty you better have a plan"

Flora thanks... everything's going change..."

"Realty's, what is it anyway flora said looking at god as she opened her eyes again. "I don't know flora... I just don't know.."

Thump,... Thump,... THUMP...

I was back in the black again but this time I wasn't aware I was knocked out,

It was like I was not consensus, not traveling through different realty's and meeting god at all.

The thumping was all I heard, a heart beating type of beat right in my ear.

It was like you are about to die and your heart is just beating super fast but your slowly dieing anyway?

That's how it feels, The Beat went off again and again in a pattern motion.

I was getting dragged.. Not sure where but for a moment I felt the grass that was under my new "Hooves" when I was running from the timber wolfs.

The next time I felt it, I was able to feel the pain coming through again but before I could scream, the pain went away.

Next time I slowly opened my eyes... and saw a orange sky and I was being dragged by somepony... Orange.. that was the color of the skin of the pony I saw and in fact the last thing I saw before I was knocked out.

Trees were going through the sides of my vision everything in just one day was too much so before I could even say anything or move I closed my eyes and fell into the blackness once again...

I let out a loud gasp as I quickly stood up from my awaking.

It was still animated and I was still a pony but everything else.. my new realty is forming im somewhere.. and something is happening.

I looked around I was in a bed and I should say it was pretty comfy.

Light was slowly being through the translucence windows I was alone...

The atmosphere was perfect to just sit hear and think forever.

Dust was moving through the room there seemed to be nothing except me and the brand new world.

I looked around and saw that nothing hurt anymore, well I take that back.

It still hurt but I wasn't bleeding I looked down again and saw that the scratch's were now not bleeding though there were scars and they were still fresh the good news was that I wouldn't lose all my blood.

There was a sandwich and some basic herbs and medicine on the cabinet next to me.

Everything else in the room looked something you would think you would find in a typical Eco nature persons house.

Napkins of dried blood were on the floor and some medicine bags were open and medical medicine was on the floor as well.

I looked over and saw a ball, Not to big but as big as a baseball it was red, with hints of blue and green. I picked it up with my hooves and looked at it deeply and tried again to figure out everything that happened since I was last up.

After a moment of not being able to comprehend it, I looked right in front of me.

I threw the ball and just sat there just letting nature and the outside forces take affect on life. I just threw the ball about ten times I stopped when I heard the approaching of hoofsteps coming up a flight of staries and coming close to the door that was in front of me by 15 feet.

My Voice was raspy and barley audible but it was understandable I felt weak as well like I got the flu.

"Is anypony there?" I said just above a whisper

To my surprise the door slowly opened I waited in anticipation as a pony walked in.

She was a mare pony with a yellow skin and had wings like me, she had a pink mane and to my surprise she replied with a voice almost as silent as mine. Of course my eyes went wide when I saw her she was after all the first being that I saw that was a pony and intelligent. "Oh.. sorry mister but.. umm just don't panic everything is going to be ok. She said with a voice almost barely even a whisper.

"Whats your name if you don't mind telling me"? I said coughing a bit at the end of it, (I probably caught the flu or something).

"Oh my hear take this" The yellow Pegasuses trotted over to me then gave me some Medicine that was next to my bed. I soothed down a bit I laid back to the three pillows behind me.

"Im Fluttershy"..

"I'm sorry miss but what was that?"

I'm... Fluttershy..."

"Flutter what?"

"Fluttershy" she said with a bit more voice in her voice.

"Nice to meet you Fluttershy" I said openly as I looked to my side and smiled at her.

"Whats your name?.. if you don't mind me asking you that is" Fluttershy said shyly.

She felt like my grandma way back when before she passed away. The pillows were snuggling with me and the smell of the room was given me epic goosebumps.

"Its quite alright fluttershy, I'm..."

"yes?"

"To be honest I'm not sure who I am"

"Oh my.. maybe your cutie mark will tell you or give you a hint maybe"

Fluttershy asked her voice still like a whisper.

"Cutie mark?.. whats that?" I asked curiously.

Well everypony knows whats a cutie mark, for example mine is three butterfly's because I love to take care of animals".

Wait so a "cutie mark" is that tattoo on your rump?

That you get once you get really good at something?".

"Well sir.. I don't know what a tattoo is but yes it just comes on once you figure out what will your talent will be for life".

As soon as possible I need to figure out more as I need to get cached up on a lot of stuff.

"Anyway um Fluttershy it was a good time meeting you but can you mind telling me where I am?"

"Well Me and Applejack found you in the forest so I can only imagine that you don't know anything of where you are at the moment and im not the best pony to get you updated but you are currently in my cottage".

"Wait Applejack.. who's she? Also how did I get all cleaned up fast?" For a pony who was extremely shy I felt kinda bad asking her a ton of questions and putting her under pressure but when you don't know where the hell you are you tend to want to need answers.

"Well Applejack is one of my friends that Represents the Element of Honesty, as in I Represent the Element of Kindness,"

Also After you were brought into my house by applejack you were almost dead, I worked quickly and fixed the problems of blood coming out but if you want to get fully healed you'll have to visit another friend of mine".

It took me a minute to process all the information So after the timberwolf battle I was saved by "AppleJack" and Fluttershy, brought hear where I was saved again by Fluttershy by stopping the bleeding. What made me intrigued this never happened on earth but, Two random stranger ponys found a stranger and helped him out...

I started to cry just a bit and then I felt somepony wrapping there hooves around me,

I cried into her mane as I heard her crying a bit as well.

"Fluttershy this.. I just don't understand and... I cant say how thankful I am cause of you."

"It was truly nothing at all, hears what we will do, I want you to go to sleep right now.. I will bring you to one of my friends houses from there you can ask all the questions and learn more there."

"Thank you... so much... I whimpered now the drugs were taking effect as I started to see my world turn dizzy.

I saw fluttershy hug me one more time before walking away,

I saw her open and close the door.

The open air filled in and out of my lungs the comfortable pillows pulled me into sleep as I awaited for my new life... in my new realty.

* * *

><p>If you guys notice any spelling or grammar errors tell me, also if you guys have any ideas or Ocs you want in the story tell me in the reviews. Also For the gods part im doing this part blind and the entire story blind so the story is just getting made up as i go along. Anyway lets hope for the best, Have A great daynight


	6. The Beautiful Mare

I was in another realty, that much is what I think is true,

I don't even know what truth is anymore for all I know I am in some sort of fake illusion and im in a coma down on earth.

No... This is to real to be some fake realty,

also why out of all things would I end up in some animated, pony land!?.

Also with that "God" I met was that fake? I guess we will all figure out once the blackness gets out and brings me to my fate.

Things are about to get interesting...

My eyes slowly opened,

I felt great again like I just woke up from a long nap after years.

My first thought was that I was in some sort of bedroom at my old house but as my eyes opened up I was met with the same animated world from before.

So is this my new realty?

Am I really in another realty?

But isn't this realty now connected to my other realty?

I don't know and then I remembered what I saw what god said, "Even I your highest being cant even figure out the absolute, the complete realty, and as far as you and I know, nobody knows.

"Hey there looks like your awake now"

My thoughts were immediately interrupted everything had to wait, my deep concentration was now broken I came out of my thoughts.

The Voice sounded so... Angel like, a voice that melted me away.

I looked in front of me and noticed a mare sanding there.

The mare was indescribably beautiful. She looked like, what appeared to be a unicorn since she had a horn.

She had a light purple skin with her mane and tail a more violet color with a streak of dark indigo.

She looked like me, except I was stallion and she was a mare, but a detail I would never miss was her eyes.

Her Eyes were beautiful I must of stared at her for well, lets just say when your in love time does not exist.

"You ok there" the mare said with slight concern but at the same time a small blush appeared on her face as she noticed the stranger was staring right at her.

I snapped out of my gaze as I noticed how awkward the situation was.

Hear I was in a strangers house, looking at the stranger and looking at each other.

I saw her blush so I thought It was best to cut the awkwardness quickly.

"Hey there um..." It looked like she stopped starring at me as well.

"Sorry there" she sheepishly smiled at me.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. what is your name"?

Crap I don't have a name... "I'm umm... Justin Solstice".

"Justin Solstice... Interesting name" Twilight chuckled a bit.

My name seemed to go well for me, considering I forgot almost everything once I came into this new realty my name seemed pretty cool.

Justin Solstice... interesting name indeed.

The room looked like a guest room the bed seemed to be about queens size, there were a lot of books around, there was a round table with two sofas near it.

There was a window and a desk, your basic wooden desk and a mirror.

There was also some paintings on the walls which had pony's there as well one of which I recognized as the Pegasus I met,

earlier which if I recall correctly was named Futtershy.

"If you Don't mind Justin I have some questions for you"

"Looks like we are on the same page I have some questions for you as well"

We both smiled a bit. "Ok then... um Twilight, If I recall I was attacked and now that I notice it, My wounds are healed um what happened"?

I gave a confused look at Twilight.

"Well I might as well start at the begging"she trotted over next to my bed where I was laying.

I tried to move a bit but I was barely able to move at all.

Strange... I remember walking around in the forest.

Why cant I barely get out of bed now?.

"Twilight put her hoof up to my forehead once she noticed I was struggling to move.

Her touch was all that was needed to me to stop moving. It was so soft and warm that... it nearly pulled me and brought me to sleep again,

"I think this will make sense if I explain what happened" Twilight said in a reassuring tone.

I nodded my head in agreement as I stared at her again.

"Well Applejack heard screams when she was walking through the woods after her work. So she thought that maybe one of her fellow friends were in trouble she ran to the distance of where the scream was she saw some blood and followed it down a abandoned dirt road and through the forest to a open field where she found you.

She took out the Timberwolf and noticed you were knocked out cold, not dead so she picked you up on her back and she ran as fast as she could to Fluttershys cottage for two reason, well first fluttershy has experience in basic medicine so she stopped you from dieing or bleeding out and secondly it was right at the edge of the everfree forest.

From there you were brought hear where I performed a medical spell on you, which fixed your wounds up just you cant seem to move really good, and there was some sort of strange magic interfering with mine magic but it doesn't really matter now I suppose since your all good now. Now your hear" Twilight finished she exhaled then looked at me.

If looking to see if I had anything to say.

"So is this your house..." I said trying to still grip on what went down.

"Why yes it is its also a library and a tree but still I call it my home" Twilight said pridefully.

"So its a library that's in a tree but its a house?" I said a bit confused.

"In a way but I prefer to say its a home"

"Well Twilight you have a excellent home, I assume I will be staying hear till a later time?"

Twilight smiled "Yes your welcome to stay hear as long as you like"

"Somethings not right though.." I said sliding down into my sheets.

Twilight's smile dropped for a second, "Whats wrong"?

"Its just no pony would ever treat me like this everypony is so for themselves.

You guys have so far rescued me and put yourself in front of danger to save somepony you barely know, not only that you guys take time out of your day to help me out and heal me, not only that your letting me stay hear even tough we just met".

Twilight looked around the room for a second. "Don't be silly I would help anypony but I kinda got a question for you do you mind?"

"Not at all, hit me up"

"Well where did you come from?"

my face must of turned pale telling them about what really happened would make me end up in a mental hospital.

"Well twilight I don't remember anything up to the Timberwolf attack, those timberwolfs and all the medicine must of don't something to my memory," I looked up at twilight with a half smile,

Twilight looked skeptical but decided to let it go.

"Twilight where am I"?.

She looked like she was caught off guard from the question "Um you silly filly, I think everpony knows where they are"

"Well maybe if I remember I might find out but where am I?"

"Well your in my home which is in the wonderful town of ponyville the best town you will ever stay at." I smiled a bit.

"Also your in Equestra!,"

Wow a whole new life in a new realty I thought..

"Anything beyond Equestria"?

I have a few books on the subject but most of them are filled with old mares tales."

"Interesting.."

"Well I heard Fluttershy told you about your cutie mark or lack of one I should say".

"So you get this "cutie mark" by your special talent?"

"That's about right, yes though strange as it is, Stallions around your age have already got there cutie mark".

"I guess I will figure it out soon, maybe my talent is getting lost "

We both let out a tiny laugh.

"Twilight im back! Are you hanging out with your new colt friend"?

A new voice came from down stairs. "SPIKE!" Twilight yelled a bit annoyed.

"Who's Spike"? I asked

"Hes my assistant around the house, hes sorta like a tiny brother to me, well a annoying brother"

Twilight was interrupted when a Dragon like creature walked into the room,

"Twilight's Number one assistant!" thank you very much Spike said proudly.

"Well ill let you guys to it, I got some things to finish for the day" with that the beautiful mare walked out of the room, for some odd reason the room seemed to get less bright as soon as she left.

Spike went down stairs to take a nap,

Well Im in a new land and I guess its time to start a new life I guess...

That thought gave me a ghostly feeling but a happy one to.

I would miss earth and my family and the little friends I did have. Then again the possibility of starting over in a new land and doing something different was awesome as well, my old life was to basic and I was like a robot back then now im breaking free from those chains.

The sun seemed to be setting. So everything was clear now, tomorrow is going to be a new day, a new adventure, in a whole new realty. With my density and where I was all set everything was about to change.. my life was about to change. For the better or worse is up to me.

* * *

><p>If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes in the story or if something does not make sense say so in the reviews. If you got any ideas or Ocs you want in the story say so in the the reviews. Have a good daynight! :)


	7. Trot the Trot

Another Realty, Another Life,

I am now on a adventure I, in my new pony body and by the name of Justin Solstice to swear on myself that I will not fall into my robot existence of my previous life.

For I now know this is a gift as I see it.

A gift to start over to try something for me. There's still some questions Ill need to be answered about this place still and yet there's a bigger question.

Now that we have a new opportunity what will I do now?

Honestly I was trapped in the chains of school and work I was so absorbed in breaking free I didn't think about what will I do once I am free.

I was still in Twilight Sparkles guest room and still in the same bed I found myself in a couple of days ago.

I guess what will I do while I'm hear will come out to me in due time but for right now I HAVE SOME EXPLORING TO DO!.

I tried to move but got a instant pain like a muscle twisting on my hooves, I forgot that I still needed to get used to this body and my legs were still in pain when I moved them,.

Guess that's Goal Number one, know myself.

I looked over at my body, one thing I didn't notice before was that I had wings, So I'm guessing I'm a Pegasus.. Sweet!.

I wouldn't blame Twilight for staring at me like that, I was pretty handsome, and my eyes were sky blue beautiful.

But I guess that could just be me biasing at myself.

I had a entire life ahead of me a whole new WORLD, a whole new REALTY, ahead of me and yet im still restricted to this bed, I guess while im hear I could plan on what I will be doing cause I knew, deep down in my heart there's something more ahead of me than just taking life to a new level.

That was new and awesome and all, but there was something more to the picture that I didn't understand yet..

Well as for right now my priority was to get Trotting.

Also I had to start using pony slang in my words, might be hard and wired at first, but as I been doing it great so far there might be no problem there at all.

Twilight and I have seen eachother for a couple of times, I haven't really talked to her yet, it was mostly "Do you remember anything" and "Take this, it will make you better" type of talks.

My overall health seems to be back to normal (except for the fact I cant trot around).

Twilight was usually gone doing some stuff though, she insists, she doesn't go out this much.

I was kind skeptical at first but everytime she would come back with some more medicine and food for me.

I am still kinda feeling awkward of the whole "We just met you BUT HEY! Lets help you out" type of way these pony's did there life's.

No one would do that back on earth but then again he wouldn't either, there has to be something I can do to Twilight to help repay her.

But yet again he was stuck in this dam bed. I was laying on the bed and looked up into the gray ceiling just kinda thinking about life as I used to do down on earth until I heard some type of foot steps coming up.

I saw the dragon come in. Besides that one time I saw him announce himself as Twilight's assistance I never really saw him since maybe I got to know him better, ya definitely I should.

"Hey Dude... um Spike is it? That you?"

"Yep Lover boy its me" Spiked said as if it was fact

"Um, Excuse me?" I said a little taken a back

"Well aren't you Twilight's Colt friend?"

"Well no bu.."

"You know im not sure how she got you With her head always in her studies but im glad she finally did, Did you and her..."

"Spike!" I yelled

Spike looked at me sorta taken a back but yet confused.

"Yes"

"Im Not Twilight's Colt friend and no we have not been doing what you think we have, we barely even talk, And I mean I want to be her colt friend but..."

I Quickly put both hooves on my mouth and my eyes went wide

Spikes eyes widened as well but quickly The Tiny Dragon started to laugh uncontrollably and started rolling on the floor laughing

"Dude your so funny, and I knew it" Spike said still laughing a bit between his words

I rolled my eyes, "So tell me more about yourself Spike why are you living in Twilight's House or library or whatever"

Spikes laughing died down a bit

"Wait Twilight has not talked about me yet?"

"Well I mean I sorta know your her assistant but what does that mean by that?" I asked curiously.

"Wired... she talked to me about you a lot, and that's NUMBER ONE assistant to you Sir,"

"I kinda flustered of that fact that Twilight, THE! Twilight Sparkle was talking about me.. No,No. She probably was just telling Spike what was going down and what was happening.

"and that was how we ended up now" Spike finished up Pridefully.

Was I really thinking about that for that long?

"I'm sorry Spike but what did you say?"

Spike groaned, "hear it goes, and listen this time buddy",

"When Twilight was in the school of "Celesta's School for Gifted Unicorns," she hatched me cause of that, she got her Cutie mark and since then me and her have been As you can say Brother and Sister, and everything sorta went from there and that's how we ended up now Spike Finished up. Ill need to talk to Twilight a lot about herself she seems like a interesting unicorn, Plus her body.. My fucking god, why am I thinking about this stuff?."

"You alright there dude?" Spike said a bit worried.

I manged to rub a hoof behind my head, "Not really".

"Whats wrong then" Spike replied.

"Well I have so much to do and yet all I can do is sit hear and piss myself"

I must of said something funny cause Spike just fell on the floor laughing. "Dude your so funny, Maybe your cutie mark might be making some jokes up!" Spike said reassuringly

"Don't get me wrong it gives me time to think and the atmosphere around this place just... its chill"

"You sound like a certain pony I know.. if you want I can bring you to her"

"Thanks Spike but um a problem is well... I cant walk"

There was a awkward silence for about 3-5 seconds until Spike broke it. "You know... I can maybe, Help you get back up on your hooves"

"Spike Thank you so much! it means a lot, truly does."

"Don't mention Ill do anything for a friend"

It felt wired.. No one has called me a friend before in a long time everyone was so... for themselves there was something about this friend thing that I didn't quite get and didn't bother to even know about. But here... I have to get going with this friend thing.

"So should we start now, Friend?" I said emphasizing the last word.

"Sure, I was going to take a nap but anything for a friend right?"

"Anything" I said nodding is approval.

"Lets get started shall we" Spike walked over and sat on a stool and then sat on it next to my bed.

"Alright before you can, what I like to call "Trot the Trot" you must first stand so I need you to get out of bed, which lets be honest even if your legs don't hurt when you move them is still a pain in the rump to get out of am I right or what?"

I gave out a laugh and smiled "Now that you mention it I don't want to leave this bed"

We both laughed for a bit

"In all seriousness, lets get going" I said

"Well alright if you say so buddy, if you need any help ill be right here." Spike moved his stool next to the wall and leaned against it.

Spike looked like he was resting, my guess being he wanted to make up for missing nap time by napping in the middle of something, (seems reassemble).

I started to move my hooves around both in front of me and near the back.

It did cause more pain than it should of, though nothing to bad as of previous days it was more like a tiny pinch I wanted to get a feel before I forced my self to stand up.

A technique I use when doing something big in this case Trotting, but I would divide what it would take to get there and do it slowly.

The moving sensation and the small pinch of pain in my legs was overcome with the coziness of it all the place and atmosphere of the room was outstanding it would make me feel like I was stuck somewhere between life and existence just sorta there when everything's going by your just... thinking.

A perfect place for me.

Spike was right it wasn't much the pain that would stop me, it would have been the coyness of the room, I guess I would get used to it sooner or later or else waking up would be a challenge of the ages.

I moved my hooves outside the confront of the blanket there was a slow coldness in the air that crept up my legs. I ignored it and pushed on I manged to pick myself up off my pillows and place my hooves on the wooden floor I looked down at my self it took more effort than it should of to get out of the bed, then again it was cozy and warm and outside hear I felt exposed and cold.

Speaking of which I just noticed I was.. Basically naked. That would mean that Twilight is... You sick bastard justin my dirty mind is fucking AH." I let out a grunt,

Apparently It woke Spike up, "You ok dude"? He looked at me again "Looks like you manged to get out of bed Congrats"

"Woohoo" I cheered sarcasticly.

"I heard you grunt did you get a migraine or something?"

"Nah just... never mind but I think I can.. get out of bed" with those last words I lunged myself forward and landed on my four hooves.

Spike looked amazed "Dude how did you do tha..."

It was a tiny pinch feeling when I was in bed but once my legs started to support myself I collapsed on the ground my legs felt like they burned for a split second before I fell to the wooden floor.

Spike got out of the stool and came to my side and slowly was able to pull me up into a standing position. My legs wobbled in pain for about 20 seconds straight but it slowly subsided but I couldnt move though I now official could stand.

"You can stand now". Spike let go of my hooves and looked at me for a second.

"I think you know how to Trot now, am I right" "Spike I had to escape the coziness of bed not only that but had to get out of bed and stand up.

"Well take as long as you like standing around ain't going to get you anywhere In life".

Spike walked back to his stool and started resting again.

I must of stood there for about five minutes until the motivation to do explore my new realty gave me new founded adrenaline I took a few trotting steps forward and then to the sides.. I was doing it slowly nothing to rush for, but I must of looked like I was excepting the room feeling it and smelling it like a artist would.

Spike looked at me and started to smile and nod his head in approval. He started to cheer me on.

I trotted around a bit slow and went around my bed forward then to the side. It wasn't perfect but it was better than before and with some practice ill be able to Trot about in my new body as easily as I did in my old one.

"Justin that was amazing Great Job, and you barely needed my help"!"

"Well it was hard ill tell you that but now Trotting is a peace of cake".

"You'll get better with practice so now that that's done with what do you want to..." Spike was cut off when the sound of the front door was heard opening"

"It must be Twilight I think

"Hey Spike, ive come back with some more medicine for Justin so lunch is going to start a bit late today if that's fine with you"

"Oh that's ok ill start lunch myself in fact Spike said running toward the door ive been staring at, every since I woke up.

"Dude Justin Great Job and Congrats, but all this excitement got me hungry, so im going on for break see ya" Spike ran downstairs.

"See you Friend..."

I Trotted around still warming up to my new walking feeling until somepony came up the stairs she came into the room.

The room for some odd reason turned warm the coldness that I felt when I got out of bed was now eased back a ton.

OH MY GOSH WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING STANDING UP" Twilight had a look of horror on her face,

"Twilight im sure everything is going to be fine I learned how to Trot.."

Twilight then ran over right in front of me and pulled me by my hoof and through me into bed and before I could stand up again she pulled her hoof over my head.

"Twilight I told you im..." Twilight then shoved a spoon of some Medicine Drugs into my mouth.

"I told you Justin Solstice, You need to stay in bed until you feel better" Twilight said in a worried tone,

"I swallowed bitterly at the medicine before I responded "Twilight im fine really Me and Spike were just practicing in Trotting around and I feel a whole lot better now thanks to you, Thank you Twilight Sparkle"

Twilight Stood there still levitating a tea cup near me but it was fixed in one position, I got out of bed and Trotted over To Twilight.

Before I could move forward a bit more Twilight picked me up and help straighten me out, We Both looked at eachother holding eachother and then I looked into her eyes again..."

I was lost in time again until Twilight started Speaking. "If your sure about this Justin I guess at some point your going to have to start getting up and I guess that's now, um Sorry,"

Twilight gave a sheepish smile.

"No frets," I gave a small smile "Anyway, Im Starving lets get down stairs shall we?".

"If you say so Justin lets get going" Me and Twilight held on to eachother as we moved into the beyond of my Room I spent my time in.

The rest of the way down I took some mental notes on the house. Beyond the Guest room there was what I fought was the second floor. There was a small Balcony over looking the First floor which half of it was entirely made of books, (Perhaps that was the library she talked about) I might look into some of the books, she what there about. The living room had some tables,couches and some washing machines and paintings and bookshelf's. The Second floor also Hosted a Master Bedroom or at least a room bigger than my Guest room, Which had Twilight's King Sized bed and spikes bed... which was more looked like something a dog would sleep in, but in this alternate history I guess its Ponys who own dragons.. Which I should tell Twilight about later. There was a window overlooking the canopy. And a mirror and some more bookshelf's and a closet and some desks and tables. The kitchen when me and twilight finally manged to carry myself to the place was what you would find in your average kitchen. A Medium sized table in the middle and a lot of shelf's filled with utensils and plates and stuff from that nature, though there were some food spells and Spell books in there as well, Which I should talk to Twilight about as well. Some washing machines and a fridge and oven. The Living room also had a fire place as well) While Twilight gave me a tour and helped me over to the kitchen, Spike looked like he created lunch without the help of Twilight. Twilight and I sat down at the table which was sorta in the middle of the kitchen but at the side near the door but not completely next to the wall. Twilight let me off and I fixed myself onto the chair, Twilight sat on the other side of the table while Spike as quick as lighting fixed the table quickly and made the entire table look professional.

Twlight Looked amazed "Wow Spike you really out done yourself"

"It was nothing I wanted Justin hear to get the best of impressions from us Twilight looked over at me "So Justin... Hows it"

"Wow.. If I remembered my memory I don't know if I ever met ponys as nice as you before"

Twilight smiled and blushed a bit by that comment, However Spike seemed sorta confused "So what about Dragons? Ever met them before?"

"Oh, my apologizes yes I think your the nicest Dragon ive met at least, though when I think of it I dont know if I met a dragon before. "Don't mean to interrupt but dragons special actually than most dragons around Equestria"

"Spike told me about how you hatched him during your class and told me how you and him met" "Twice... I had to tell you twice, cause you were thinking of something else the first time" Spike said eying Twilight and shaking his a head a tiny bit toward Twilight, Though she didn't seem to notice.

Twilight smiled however "Yes, we are Basicly Brother and Sister, Though".. Twilight frowned just a bit "Well not only that Spike is one of the nice Dragons.."

"Nice Dragons"? I said confused

"Well yes in fact almost all dragons in equestra are really Territorial and are hostile."

"You said something about beyond Equesia, What about that?" now interested in the subject,

I've been a fan of fantasy and fiction since I can remember but now that im in one myself, I should fanboy later, cause right now I want to learn all there is to know about this new realty.

Spiked stopped eating his food "I dont know much beyond Equesta, in fact most of the world is not explored yet," "and Twilight is the only pony that knows everything about everything, so Twilight is the mare you go to for knowledge".

My eyes seemed to widen for second. Holy shit.. a mare who likes to learn?

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Spike and Twilight looked taken a back "I can not believe it" I started to laugh a bit "You like to learn"

Twilight smiled a bit "is that a bad thing or... I ran up (surprisingly) and hugged Twilight "Finally!, someone who is like me OF COURSE ITS GOOD" I started to laugh into her shoulder It took Twilight a moment to register what was going on and what I meant but when she did her eyes widened

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" Twilight and I started to laugh and smile "What do you like to learn about" Twilight asked,

"Everything, I love Everything!"

"Me too"!, Oh my Celesta, A Stallion who likes to learn?.. Twilight started to really like this pony.

The laughing and hugging stopped when we heard a loud "Ahem" We both turned to see Spike eying both of us clearly irritated, his hands were crossed and he was tapping his foot on the floor.

"You love birds done yet"

Twilight looked a bit mad at that remark "Spike!" that's not nice to say, especially to our guests"

Twilight and I looked at eachother again her Purple eyes starring at my Blue eyes I must of lost track of time again cause I heard a louder "Ahem" again, we both looked at eachother and smiled sheepishly at eachother

"Sorry about that" I said rubbing the back of my head

"Oh, it was nothing," Twilight said a bit blushing but seemed to look down to make it go away.

"I think you guys should stop flirting and start eating" Spike said seeming like he was rushing it.

We all sat down and started eating, well at least Twilight and Spike I on the other hoof didn't know how to eat,

"How in hell can I pick up a fork and spoon with a hoof"? i said to myself

"Spike you really have outdone yourself, this is outstanding" Twilight said as she was about halfway done.

"Justin you going eat?" Twilight asked

"Whats wrong Justin to busy, "thinking" about something" Spike said clearly knowing what he thought I was thinking about.

"Oh, I was thinking on..." I looked at both Spike and Twilight as they were both looking at me

"I was just making sure... that umm". I grabbed the spoon and to my surprise the feeling came naturally as if it was my hand in the human world. I took some slurps from the soup and was shocked to find out it tasted.. not bad like how my grandma used to make it. "Spike this is AWESOM!"

"I made it myself don't get used to it though this was a welcoming sorta gift"

"Well thanks you know I know this is how you ponys act, but I must say, I have to do something to help you guys out in someway."

"Justin. That's so kind of you but really you don't have to" Twilight said with a reassuring smile

"Well im still on the edge of it, but in any case, You said im in ponyville, Equestria Right"? Twilight gave a nod, "Yes in fact this is one of the best towns in Equestria".

Spike gave approval as well "Best townsfolk you'll ever meet, we don't travel a lot so I didn't see all the towns in Equestria"

"Well I like to travel, A LOT. Let me tell you im the type of pony that travels with a few resources. On hoof while studying"

I paused to drink down some juice, "Twilight do you mind if you can get some books on Equestria."

"I do have some books that can introduce to you Equestria and the different types of ponys, Equestrais History.. I do have some books on Whats beyond Equestria though, but they are all but some rumors and myths".

"Wow you sure do have everything Twilight Sparkle" Twilight smiled a bit "Anything for a Student, if you want anytime you have problems or questions answered come to me"

Spike gave out a burp and finshed his food. "Twilight's knows, everything, Not sure how she does it.. but she does" Both me and Twilight Giggled a bit.

"Spike you mind fetching some of the books for our guest Justin"

"Ya you two do what you will do" Spike said holding in a chuckle.

"Me and Twilight finished our meals that Spike made and talked a bit more after we were done.

"So what you planning on doing" Twilight asked curiously.

"Well I have some questions in mind that I am hoping you have the answers to"

"Anything for you, what do you have in mind" Twilight asked. "Well I guess ill lay you down with questions um, Do you know what I should do? And I heard something from the "Elements of Harmony, What are those?"

"Oh!", Twilight's face brightened up a bit. "I need you to be introduced to my mentor and teacher "Princess Celesta!"

"Wait,, Princess?'" "Well ya of course, What else could it be?"

I started to get a sense of dread that this land wasn't as perfect as I thought it was.., But maybe learning about Equestrias government should be a priority of studying about once im done.

"Something Wrong Justin" Twilight said eying me.

"Oh, Well um What about Princess Celesta?", Twilight looked skeptically at me but put it off.

"Well Justin im glad you asked, She is the Princess and Main leader of Equestria she also rules with her sister Luna, "There names seem awfully familiar" I said scratching my chin with my hoof. What about the Elements"?" Twilight smiled a bit, "Well about 6 months ago Me and five other brave ponys came together and defeated Nightmare moon with the power of Friendship powering the Elements we have saved Equestria from Nightmare Moons Attack and Celesta herself has said that I should learn more about friendship instead of studying all the time".

I was kinda shocked and surprised at what Twilight just said but manged to say something "Well Twilight you and me are in a way clones but in different Genders.

"What do you mean" Asked Twilight.

"Well When I was young I studied all the time, never really made friends, guess why im surprised to all this friend stuff around me, Its just so more... Peaceful".

Twilight cocked a eyebrow at me "I thought that you didn't remember any of your past"

I must of got pale in the face from that I tried desperately to cover it though I don't think anything could work up to this

"Say Twilight... What are the Elements "

"Twilight gave me a dead stare but replied none the less "There's six Elements of Harmony

Kindness which represents being kind to everypony no matter how evil or wicked they are be kind

There's Laughter, Which means No matter how dire the situation no matter if your about to die never give up and always smile,

There's also Generosity, Which means Share and don't be greedy and help everypony out who isn't as fortunate as you,

there's also Honestly Which means Always be truthful and never lie to anypony

also we got Loyalty where you have to be loyal to all your friends and allys no matter if there bad friends or not.

"So which one of those are you Twilight"

"None of them, Im the Final Element The Element of Magic Which with Friendship creates a energy that makes the Elements of Harmony the greatest peace weapon of all of Equestaria."

I seemed a bit skeptical about it all but I doubt Twilight should lie over such things so I decided not to press the issue ill learn more later on it when I study.

Twilight then looked at me again "So back to the question"

"Oh well I guess my memory is coming back maybe Spikes soup helped?"

"If that's the case ill make you more" Twilight still looked unconvinced but still giggled a bit still.

"Well it was nice talking to you Twilight

"You to Justin, You going somewhere?"

"Yes, im thinking of Trotting around town get used to Trotting and see where I am"

"Well you have fun I have some studying to do, in fact maybe you and I can study later if you would like"

I smiled when I heard her say that, "That would be great Twilight! Thank you"

"No problem, I have some plans for today so starting tomorrow we can study if you want"

"Twilight that should be great, ill be back before you know it!"

"Alright don't run off"

"Don't worry I will never run away dont think i can either"

We both smiled at eachother and Twilight walked upstairs to her room, I looked forward into the front door the time on the clock said "1,PM".

Got a couple of hours before sun down, It was after all according to Twilight's calender October, I got ready, I straightened out my black mane and made my black tail more styled.

"Hear goes nothing.. I Trotted up to the door and went out...

* * *

><p>If you guys notice ant spelling or Grammar mistakes please tell me. Also if you got any plans for this story or suggestions tell me!, Also i am in need of some Ocs some good guys whould be good but im looking for bad guys make them evil. Have a great DayNight :)


End file.
